1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention is related to that group of devices that serve-as improvements upon papermaking forming boards especially as respects stabilization of positioning in such forming boards.
2. Possible Prior Art
The following references exemplify prior art that bears somewhat upon the essence of the instant invention, to wit:
__________________________________________________________________________ Inventor Invention U.S. Pat. No. Date __________________________________________________________________________ Ibrahim A Method for 4,684,441 08/04/87 Operably Adjusting a Leading Forming Board Strip Lebeau, et al Control System for 4,374,703 02/22/83 Papermaking Machine Headbox Duecker Paper Web Alignment 5,087,313 02/11/92 Box Bando et al Twin-Wire Former in 5,203,967 04/20/93 Paper Machine Balakrishman et al Process and System for 5,009,748 04/23/91 Controlling the Basis Weight of a Sheet Material Kankaanpaa Twin-Wire Paper 3,997,390 12/14/76 Machine and Method for Operating the Same Brieu Apparatus for 4,406,740 09/27/83 Effecting the Fine- Adjustment of the Lip of a Head-Box of a Paper Making Machine __________________________________________________________________________